She's Out Of My Life
by Prey To The Predator
Summary: My tribute to my hero whose music got and still gets me through many rough patches in my life. Rest in Peace Michael Jackson. Songfic. Set one week after Sarah defeats Jareth.
1. Author Explaination

I wanted to explain why I decided to write this fic.

Since the death of Michael Jackson I haven't had much inspiration for anything at all. I'm the only person in my family that is affected by so deeply by his death and they won't allow me to talk about it without thinking that it's silly for me to get so hung up on him. But he was my hero. My idol. And I know he was the same to so many others. I don't think they understand how much he means to me, not many people do because he was a highly misunerstood individual. I feel saddened by the fact that it has taken him dying for many people to realise what a wonderful, sensitive, caring person he was.

I was bullied though my first couple of years in secondary school because I was a fan of his and thought he was innocent (he was going through the courts at the time). I know if it had been anyone else I would have stopped liking them but I couldn't turn my back on Michael. At the end of the day I would come home feeling so helpless and depressed then all I would have to do was listen to his songs and by the time I reached the third one I would be dancing and smiling happily knowing it was worth it. I haven't found another group or artist that compels me to be that loyal. But it was worth it in the end. To see everyone face the next day at school after he was pronounced innocent was one of the most satisfying moments of my life.

I will find other band and artists to like and admire but no one can replace Michael in my heart. I love his music, his videos and how he was clearly a very kind, generous, misunderstood man who didn't deserve all the horrifying accusation that were thrown at him at every turn. There will never be another talent like Michael Jackson in the world. No one else's music can bring the feeling of happiness that fills me whenever I listen to his music and I'm sure many of his fans will agree with me. No one can sing, dance or care like he could. I believe the media abused the love and trust he put in the people of the world and nothing can make up for that.

Because I can't speak to anyone else about him I decided to write a song fic on one of his song's that I love very much, even though most (all) of them are works of genius. (It's actually my alarm so I can wake up to it because it's a nice slow gentle song to ease in the day.) It took me a while to decide which category to do before I thought it would be appropriate to use Labyrinth because David Bowie is another singer who I greatly admire.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. I feel so alone in my mourning right now that I just wanted to talk about my feeling to someone who would actually listen.

DeanChester Girl 92


	2. She's Out Of My Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Labyrinth or song used. The song belongs to the great Michael Jackson whom I dedicate this fic to.

* * *

Jareth sat dejectedly on the cold stone step, looking at the figure in the crystal. The girl was sitting in a living room, playing with her blond-haired, blued-eyed baby brother. Her long raven hair fell like a waterfall down her back and her emerald-green eyes sparkled with joy.

It had been a week since she had defeated him... since she had left him... since she had broken his heart. He supposed he should find it ironic. The only girl who had ever conquered his heart turned out to be the only person ever to conquer his Labyrinth. She had captivated him and now she was gone. How could she have said those words with such conviction knowing what they would do to him? They destroyed him. Sarah Williams destroyed him.

_She's out of my life  
She's out of my life  
And I don't know whether to laugh or cry  
I don't know whether to live or die  
And it cuts like a knife  
She's out of my life_

From the very first moment he saw her two years ago he had watched her... loved her. She had retained the love of fantasy that most people lose very quickly now-a-days. He had left her the book to feed her wonderful, unique imagination. After that things had spiralled out of his control. He hadn't meant her to wish her brother away. Then he had become her villain, someone to fight and defeat. He had taken for granted she would lose, after all no one else had ever won. He hadn't considered that he would be the one to lose the challenge... to lose her.

_It's out of my hands  
It's out of my hands  
To think for two years she was here  
And I took her for granted I was so cavalier  
Now the way that it stands  
She's out of my hands_

If only there had been some way to show her his love. But he didn't know how. When she had looked at him all she had seen was someone she had to beat to get her brother back. There was no way she could have seen a man whom she could love. A man who loved her.

_So I've learned that love's not possession  
And I've learned that love won't wait  
Now I've learned that love needs expression  
But I learned too late_

Throughout the challenge he had been battling with himself over whether or not to just forgo it and admit his love for her. However, his pride had won over in the end and he had kept his mouth shut. She had won the moment she leapt off the ledge. His proposal had been one last desperate attempt to keep her in the Underground. But she had carried on and said the words that destroyed him... the words that shattered his heart... the words that pulled her from his life. As he watched her now through his crystal, he could see she had said them without regret.

Now she was gone, he could never tell her how much he loved her...

The crystal vanished with a soft pop and Jareth cradled his forehead in his palms. Anger would come later. Vengeance would come later. Right now Jareth could only feel two emotions... Hurt and loss.

Now she was gone. Now she was out of his life.

_She's out of my life  
She's out of my life  
Damned indecision and cursed pride  
Kept my love for her locked deep inside  
And it cuts like a knife  
She's out of my life_


	3. Author Note

Author's Note

When I was writing this fic I was looking up the lyrics to make sure I got them right. When I found them I saw this posted underneath it. It's the words of the song modified by a fan. I thought it was just so appropriate and right that I felt I had to share it with other fan. Whoever did it has probably captured the emotions of many other fans. So thank you whoever you are.

He's out of our lives  
He's out of our lives  
And I don't know whether to laugh or cry  
I don't know whether to live or die  
And it cuts like a knife  
He's out of our lives

It's out of our hands  
It's out of our hands  
To think of those years he was here  
And we took him for granted, we were so cavalier  
Now the way that it stands  
He's out of our hands

So we've learned that love's not possession  
And we've learned that love won't wait  
Now we've learned that love needs expression  
But we learned too late

He's out of our lives  
He's out of our lives  
Damned indecision and cursed pride  
Kept our love for him locked deep inside  
And it cuts like a knife  
He's out of my life

Goodbye Michael. You may be out of our lives but you will remain in our memories, in our hearts and in our souls.

Rest In Peace Michael Jackson. You of all people deserve that.


End file.
